Because Dick Wolf Won't
by changenotcoins
Summary: A compilation of smutty oneshots involving our two favorite sexually pent up detectives. EO.
1. The Elevator

**I know this would NEVER happen on the show since Dick Wolf is a mean ol' bastard to us all but MY GOD, with all the suppressed emotions on the show, I just HAD to have them take it out somehow. ;)**

A simple case had blossomed into a late night filled with the interrogation of a vindictive and obnoxious suspect that had sent each of them over the edge, and a mountain of paperwork none wished to be strapped with until the early hours of the morning. As each hour passed at such a slow rate they thought they had imagined the clock moving altogether, each detective had left to return to their homes, finally admitting defeat to their drooping eyes.

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He and Olivia were now the last two currently occupying the squad room, the only detectives who could withstand a night lacking sleep. He glanced across the desk at his partner and watched as her tongue darted out and ran slowly across her sensuous. He knew that her gesture had been unconsciously done, but it caught him off guard.

Moreover, it caught his _dick_ off guard.

He resisted the urge to let out the groan that was threatening to escape him, and he silently instructed himself to let his mind wander to other places instead of the woman sitting before him.

But it didn't surprise him that he was unsuccessful. After all, it was _Olivia_. A beauty that defined the word; she was exotic, dangerous, sexy. Her dark eyes were seductive, her lips full, her curves flowing effortlessly down her body. Just the thought of her was enough to send him reeling.

He didn't know if these raunchy thoughts were suddenly entering his head because he was utterly exhausted and had to focus on something other than his desperate need to fall into bed or if he was reading far too much into Olivia's innocent quirk or even if he was just plain damn horny. But whatever the reason, his sole objective was to possess her.

She pushed her chair back and stood up from her desk, arms stretching high above her head. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sliver of stomach that was revealed. He shook his head in an effort to shake of _another_ reaction. It was all beginning to become too much and she had only taunted him slightly. He could only imagine what her effect would be when she was finally his.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, El," she said. He absentmindedly said goodbye to her with the promise that the files would be there waiting for her when she returned. He studied her as her hips strode purposefully away towards the elevator and his lips curved into the infamous Stabler grin.

He made a move to follow her, his mind already spinning with the thought of taking her in the confined space of the elevator. She stepped inside, her finger dallying on the button. Olivia removed her finger slowly when she saw the hunger in his eyes, his dark and possessive look igniting a fire within her. It was as if his eyes were burning right through her and she suddenly had the urge to look away, afraid that if she didn't he would inevitably cause her to explode.

But she_ couldn't_ tear her eyes away_._ All he had to do was stand before her and it created a rouse deep inside her. She wanted to think that he was simply watching her, but she knew he wasn't. This wasn't benign as observation; his eyes told her what words could not.

She wanted to offer up a protest but when his palm came to rest on the wall above them, his body pressed entirely to close to hers, his breath on her face, his free hand moving towards her waist and the doors closing behind them, all coherent thought had left her.

He wasn't touching her yet but his proximity caused shivers to run up her spine and her knees almost give way. His lips came to rest on hers without capturing them fully, almost as if he were asking permission. He was so close yet not close enough.

She lifted her head slightly, letting his lips cover hers for the first time. She was brave enough to make the first move, and found that kissing him wasn't good. It was _incredible_. He tasted like pure Elliot.

He pulled away but his lips remained tantalizingly close to her skin. "I want to make love to you right here in this elevator, Olivia," he choked out in a husky tone that made her stomach turn with delight.

She considered replying with words but found that her lips meeting his was far more effective. He seemed to take the hint and pulled her body closer to him, prying her lips apart with his own, finding her tongue with his and dueled for dominance. He had noticed how hesitant she had seemed at first, but now she was in the heat of the moment, returning his kisses with equal fervor and lifting her hips to meet his in anticipation.

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed a thumb over her chin gently. He pulled back slightly, his eyes softening as he gazed into hers. She was aware then that this wasn't just about him getting off. There was pure, raw emotion behind what they were about to venture into.

His momentary break from the kiss made her whimper at the loss of contact and she grabbed his loose tie and pulled him back. It was a fierce clash of tongues and teeth punctuated by guttural moans and sighs. She braced herself against the cold steel wall of the elevator as she felt Elliot's hand slip beneath her shirt. He quickly removed her blouse, throwing it on the floor that now contained several articles of clothing. He kissed her lips and made his way down until he reached her breasts, running his tongue across the lacy edges of her bra. He slipped a hand behind her back and released the catch of her bra, barely waiting for it to hit the floor before he started to explore.

She threw her head back and gasped when she felt him take a nipple between his teeth into his hot mouth. They had never done this before but Elliot knew exactly how to drive her crazy, prolonging his actions until he had her begging and pleading.

She reached between them and starting to work the buttons on his dress shirt as he slid his pants down his waist. When he was finally free of his trousers, he looked at Olivia and saw her blush at the sight of his erection. He smirked at her, divesting her the last vestiges of her clothing, removing the offending material of her panties that blocked him from her.

He lifted her slightly to get a better angle and pushed into her slowly, his lips finding the sensitive skin on her neck. She moaned, digging her fingernails into his scalp at the pleasure. His pounding started as a slow tease but soon became relentless. Over and over, he worked with her to create a steady rhythm, making love to her mouth as well. She moved her tongue to the spot below his ear and he groaned inwardly.

He reached between their slick bodies and stroked his thumb over the most sensitive part of her. He felt her tense around him and he constricted too as they both sank into oblivion together. He held her tightly in his arms as they rode out the sensations until the room had stopped spinning. When they were finally at ease enough to breathe steadily, they both agreed they'd be sore in the morning as a result of the hard walls of the elevator but that making love to each other was worth the pain. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled contently, whispering sweet nothings to her and the unheard of three words she had longed to hear for far too long.

**So I Googled 'elevator sex' because I needed a title and I figured they'd give me suggestions on a title. Did you know that they have actual articles out there advising you on how to have sex in an elevator? What a world, I swear...**


	2. The Interrogation Room

**This was originally intended to be a oneshot but I just can't help myself. I _have _to write more of this smut or else I will have a serious withdrawal. Hope you have you have as much fun as I had. :)**

He'd just watched her stare down a suspect, her face twitching with anger and disdain only inches from his. Her lips curled and her eyes flashed. Her fists balled and her nostrils flared. Her body leaned precariously over the metal table and her chest heaved up and down with labored breaths.

He didn't think anything could turn him on as much as seeing her like this could.

He'd always known she could make any suspect confess it all, but _damn_ she was good. He didn't realize the effect she had not only on the perps, but he himself.

And that particular effect was straining through his pants that very moment.

His eyes were glued to her as she walked the suspect out, locking him in a cell only yards away. He honestly couldn't take much more of her torture. Unbeknownst to her, she was taunting and teasing him to the point of no return and he _never_ liked to be toyed with. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips at the sight of her bending down to retrieve the keys to the cell she had just dropped.

He'd always had a soft spot for her assets.

Or, better yet, a _hard_ spot.

He shook his head vigorously. He was supposed to be a _professional_. He didn't exactly think that in the rulebook it stated he was allowed to drool over his gorgeous partner in broad daylight. Or be having such raunchy thoughts about her.

But somehow, he didn't give a fuck. Maybe it was the case, or possibly the long hours with lack of sleep or even just his prolonged celibacy that clouded his judgement. Anyway he spun it, there was only one plausible answer; to get her beneath him before he exploded.

It seemed like the worst place to have sex and yet it was an immense turn on, a fantasy that had been continuously making its way into his head for years. And now was his handed opportunity to make his dreams reality.

She was picking up the gruesome case file when he entered the room, locking the door behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him with wide eyes and now empty hands as she let go of the file. He moved closer, leaning over the table with his face only centimeters from hers. Without looking away, he shoved the file off the table and heard it drop to the floor with a whisper. Her mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but she quickly closed it when she saw the infamous Stabler smirk play across his lips.

She knew that look well. Elliot had always displayed brooding intensity, but here it was mixed with more than just that. His gaze was hungry and he was staring at her almost drowsily. His jaw was rigid and his eyes flashed with the lust he harbored for her. He was trying to control himself, to not give in but it wasn't in Elliot's nature to hold back. And he sure as hell wasn't going to make this the first time he showed restraint.

And suddenly, before she was even aware it was happening, his hand snaked out and pulled her head closer to him. His lips weren't touching hers yet, but he was breathing onto her and running his fingers across the skin he could reach as if he was testing the waters. They weren't used to being this close to each other. It was brand new territory just begging to be explored.

Finally his lips came to rest on hers but it wasn't the gentle kiss she'd been expecting. It was deep, rough and full of emotion. But she was in no position to argue, especially when his lips left hers and found her neck. His teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, leaving marks that were sure to be visible tomorrow. His lips captured hers again and this time a moan was the reply he received.

They broke their kiss for only a fleeting moment as she maneuvered herself across the table and into closer proximity with Elliot. He pushed her down into the steel of the table with his muscular hips where she braced herself against the cool metal with the palm of her hand.

The foreplay was beginning to escalate but he_ needed_ more. Unable to contain his deft fingers, he ripped at her shirt, splitting the seam and causing buttons to fly in every direction. Olivia thought it might be wise to leave behind no evidence, but as his warm hands splayed across her stomach she rather forgot any initial coherency.

He liked how she had grown her hair out as it gave him something to hold onto as she ran her tongue across his own. His hand slipped behind her back and released the catch of her bra, barely waiting until it the floor before he started exploring. She threw her head back and let out a guttural moan, digging her fingertips into his scalp. His mouth was wreaking havoc on her nipples and she closed her eyes at the pleasure.

She moved to undo his pants and just the brush of her fingertips across his hidden erection made him groan. He hepled her slip them down his waist and free him of his boxers. The sight of him almost made her blush and he grinned at her. She yanked on the edge of his tie, meeting his lips with hers once more. She divested him of his last vestiges of clothing, and he hooked a calloused finger around the only waistband left, pulling her undergarment down.

He was now fully on top of her and the table creaked under the extra weight. He silently prayed that it wouldn't collapse completely before he had officially made love to Olivia.

He poised himself over her, kissing her slowly as if to distract her from their impending actions. When he finally entered, she pulled back from him and gasped. His fingers tightened against the side of the table, bracing himself as he picked up what was once a slow rhythm. She was crying out his name in between hot kisses to the sensitive spot below his ear and he could feel himself being pushed over the edge. He looked at her and they both silently agreed. She tightened around him as he released within her, both riding the sensations out until the room stopped spinning. He held her close, catching his breath and letting hers return to a steady pattern. They'd both be sore in the morning from the damn hard table, but the ride had been worth it.

They both concurred to ask Cragen in the morning for a new table.

**I'm flirting with the idea of them having sex on Cragen's desk. Anyone game?**


	3. The Boss's Office

**Kind of loosely related to the last chapter but not. It's a miniscule reference and if you can find it, kudos to you. You all seemed keen on this idea so I present to you...**

Everyone had dispersed from the precinct for the night after a long day of goose chases and lack of sleep. Elliot rubbed a rough hand over his face and watched as Olivia yawned into the palm of her hand. Despite a day filled with unwavering labor, insomnia was taking its toll. Their eyes were heavy but they couldn't will themselves to rest.

He knew the _perfect_ way to lull them to sleep.

His foot reached out and brushed against Olivia's underneath their adjoined desks. Her head shot up, her brown eyes streaked with red meeting his equally blue and red ones. He smirked at her, unable to keep his arousal at bay. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"You don't have to be all suggestive about it, Elliot," she said. Was it his imagination or did he detect a hitch in her breath? "Just come right out and say it."

"You know I'm better with _actions_ than I am with words, Olivia," he replied with a wink.

"So what'll it be this time? Cragen will kill us if we break another table _supposedly_ not having sex on it."

"I know he will which is why I had something else in mind."

"And what would that be?" she asked, her bright eyes dancing. He hadn't imagined anything this time; her tone was undeniably seductive.

"I've always had this fantasy of you and I having sex on Cragen's desk. Every time we're in there because something has gone wrong with the case or we've gotten into another scathing argument, I just picture it. And you don't even know how much I've wanted to do this."

"This such a fantastic idea! What a way to keep us_ out _of trouble, Elliot," she rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. He knew that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Everyone has already left and we'll be finished before anyone has the chance to return. We'll clean up our mess, I promise." Elliot grinned at her.

"You're really gunning for this, aren't you?" Olivia said, folding her arms across her chest. It blocked Elliot's view of her and he licked his lips at what he knew lay beneath. She sighed at the hungry look on his face and smiled. "You only want to do this to get back at Cragen for all those times, right?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, that's another story altogether," he waved it away. "I'm _doing_ this to _do_ you."

"You're such a romantic," she rolled her eyes. "But I_ love _it when you talk dirty to me."

Elliot gave her one last look before he lifted himself from his chair and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers and his fingers tangled within her hair. He pushed apart her lips with tongue, easily gaining access to a mouth he was desperate to explore.

She smiled against his mouth and started to back away from her desk, straight towards their boss's office. Elliot returned the smile, breaking the kiss for only a fleeting moment as he twisted the knob on the door. He slammed it shut behind him, his deft fingers already going to work on the buttons on her blouse.

They may have been tired, but it didn't stop them from going at each other like rabbits.

Lips on lips, skin on skin and everything in between. As moments passed, the temperature in the room seemed to raise a thousand degrees. The heat from both bodies radiated and made the cold winter in New York seem impossibly scorching.

A set clothes were already piling on the floor as Olivia discovered a sensitive spot on Elliot's neck that caused him to make noises a grown man should never utter. She let out a breathy laugh against his flesh which only made him even more aware.

She tore at the material that blocked her from his chest, ripping his shirt and his tie off of him. He threw all of the paperwork off Cragen's and lowered her cautiously onto it. Her fingers divested him off his belt buckled and pants, moving to do the same with his boxers. She grinned widely at the sight of his erection and brushed her small hand over him.

He threw his head back and groaned. He couldn't let her keep doing this or he would loose it before he even had the chance to find it. He reached behind her and released the clasp of her bra.

His lips set a blazing trail beginning with her neck and ending on her breasts. He took her fingernails digging into his scalp and her moan as a sign she liked what he was doing. Her voice raised even more as his teeth scraped across her nipple.

While he continued hot kisses along her hipbone, she spied Cragen's brass uniform hanging from a cabinet handle. She could see a portion of her reflection in the brass and she had to struggle to hold back a giggle. It was another reminder of how naughty what they were doing was.

He hooked a finger around her panties, toying with the lace as if he were debating whether or not to free her of them. He looked up at her and grinned. "Almost a shame to take them off," he grounded out. "They're pretty damn nice."

"But you're going to anyways?"

He hummed back and pulled down the last vestiges of her clothing. He kept teasing her, his lips and tongue delving into places far more suitable for teasing.

"Elliot," she choked out. "I think we're past the foreplay by now."

"Is that your way of telling me you want me inside you?"

"Do you even have to _ask_?"

He took that as a yes and lowered himself onto her. He rubbed himself over her, taunting her and taking pleasure in making her beg. When her unanswered pleas became too much, she ground her hips against his in hopes he would give her what she wanted. He took her blatant hint and pushed into her slowly. She dug her fingernails into his back and he winced. There were sure to be marks in the morning.

He created a steady rhythm, moving in sync with her with every stroke. He could feel her tightening with every thrust and he reached between them and pressed a thumb against her most sensitive area. Her legs hooked around his as she finally let go. No more than a second later, it was turn to finally release.

They sat there together, clinging to each other for longer than they had intended, trying to regain coherent thought and steady breathing after a worthwhile ride.

"I am exhausted beyond belief," Elliot gasped out.

"We could fall asleep right here but I don't think Cragen would appreciate walking in on his two best detectives naked on his desk."

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Can you imagine the look on his face?"

"Now _that_ is something I would pay to see."

**Any ideas on where they'll have sex next? It won't just be in their place of office, but **_**anywhere **_**outside of there as well. **


	4. The Wall

**Whoops, long time no write. But I just couldn't let this slip away while it was brewing in my head. I wasn't entirely sure what to call this, but considering the place they end up, I figured it was an appropriate title. **

His eyes stayed as open as the window across from him where a soft breeze was whistling through despite the full moon that glistened in the almost pitch black sky and the pitter patter of the sprinkling of rain. But his mind was transfixed on a matter far more pressing than sleep.

And her name was Olivia Benson.

Moreover, hardly dressed in only a bra and panties pretending to be a call girl to save his ass Olivia Benson. That would be the one. The one whose hand slid up from its resting place on her hip to tousle what was made to look like sex hair. The one whose barely clothed body pressed up against his with so much warmth he thought he might catch on fire. The one whose soft lips were placing tiny kisses along his neck like it was an old habit that died hard. The one whose sultry voice made his insides churn with delight at the thought of what words she might seductively whisper to him in that god forsaken tone.

And the one who had become the cause for quite a few cold showers recently.

He had always been sexually attracted to her. A beautiful woman with a badge and a gun accompanied with a fierce attitude was a deadly combination. Seeing her strut towards him scantily clad in attire that made his cheeks turn cherry red did nothing to curb his desire.

And it was about damn time he did something about it.

He rapped his knuckles on her apartment door, knowing it would be a matter of seconds before he was greeted by his sleep deprived partner. He was willing to bet that tonight would be like all the others and that she would be wide awake. Olivia didn't get much sleep these days.

He could hear the deadbolt sliding out of place and he grinned at how accurate his knowledge of her really was. The door swung open and revealed an image that only served to drive him even more wild; she was standing there with one of her ever expressive eyebrows raised, her apparel nothing more than shorts that were entirely too tiny for their own good and a sleeveless shirt that was so worn out he could practically see through the paper thin material.

He swallowed hard as his eyes roved over her. She opened the door wider for him to step through and he had to coax his body to sidle inside. Voluntary movement had escaped him since the moment she had acknowledged his presence outside her humble abode.

He thought briefly about just turning away and making a bolt for it. He wasn't sure he had the guts to carry out the action he had been planning for longer than he could remember. The reaction he'd garner from his partner when he slammed her up against the wall and ravished her like a Thanksgiving feast complete with every delicious side he wanted to sample might not be the one he was looking for.

But his dick begged to differ.

And that part of his anatomy certainly wasn't up for any negotiations.

He breathed deeply as he tried to focus his pupils elsewhere than the _incredibly_ enticing parts of his partner. She wasn't even free of the clothes that blocked him from her and his mind was already spinning. He had been on such a natural high because of her and taking care of business himself tonight just wasn't going to work. He looked at her for a mere second and it reminded him of how much he wanted, _needed_ her. He was never a novice at his ability to conceal his attraction but the blood that rushed from his head made it evident what his reason was for the seemingly innocent visit.

He could hear her sigh heavily and watched as she ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. She gave him a head to toe perusal and noticed the gray hoodie that was damp from the rain outside. They had shared the jacket on many occasions and the memories almost made her lips curl into a smile. "Do you have_ any_ idea what time it is?"

"Do _you_ have any idea how difficult it's been to get some shut eye because of you?" Elliot scoffed, meeting her eyes halfway as he wiped his hands nervously over his jeans.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't want any late night visits from your partner then I suggest you don't prance around in a bra and panties because I can't get _any_ sleep if I have a hard on that no cold shower, even at the temperature of the North Pole, can cure."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He rubbed a hand over the short wisps of hair and grit his jaw. "Do you remember that case awhile back where I went undercover to investigate the animal smuggling ring because we thought it might be connected to the murder?"

"The one where you got _shot_?" Olivia asked with her brown eyes wide. He wanted to smile at how quickly her eyes had flashed from annoyance to concern. "I definitely remember_ that_."

"You came to see if I was okay," Elliot said as his mind played the scene back. "But those pricks knew I had someone else with me in the room."

"I _panicked_, Elliot," she replied exasperatedly, throwing her hands into the air defensively. "Those men were sexist pigs and I knew the only way to make my appearance seem believable was to play into their hands. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to _say_ anything," Elliot said so quietly she thought she had imagined him speaking altogether. He was slowly inching forward and the room seemed to become smaller around the couple.

She was wondering when he would show up at her doorstep. Lately he had been distant from her. She could still vivdly recall how flustered he had become when she had been forced to pretend that she was only a business transaction purely for pleasure. He had broken out into the signature Stabler grin, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as his body unexpectedly became stiff against hers. Several times she had caught him sneaking glances in her direction but the minute she would look back at him his gaze had already turned elsewhere with a heavy swallow from his throat. It had become routine for him to say very few words to her and his blue eyes only met hers when they had nowhere left to scrutinize. It had taken her less than day to see his reactions for exactly what they were - attraction. The knowledge of it had slammed into her chest with the force of a freight train. And quickly on its heels was a surge of such intense hope that she had been left feeling giddy; awash in a vast sea of "what ifs" and "maybes".

"Olivia."

The statement of her name seemed to roll of his tongue with little effort as he moistened his lips. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at her with a hunger she had never witnessed before.

"What do you want, Elliot?" The words left her lips in one shaky breath and her voice was a curious mix of desire and uncertainty. "What do you _want_?"

_I want you._

It was what he would have said had he not been such a coward. But this was _Olivia_ and as much as he wanted to rush into _everything _with her, he simply couldn't bring himself to be the bull in a china shop he was under normal circumstances.

"What I _want_ is to see if what happened that night could be more than just a cover to save my ass," he managed to choke out. "I have been losing sleep over you for very obvious reasons. I know that what you did was for pretend but it drove me _wild_. And I just don't see how I will be able to get _any_ sleep until I experience this unknown that I _cannot_ stop thinking about. All I need is just this one night with you."

Her mouth was agape with utter surprise and her brow was furrowed as she contemplated his proposition. She felt like she had a mouth full of cotton balls and whatever words she wanted to say stuck firmly in her throat. He was taking minuscule steps towards her, beginning to get so close that she could smell the faint scent of rain, musk from sleep and the enticing mix of soap and cologne that was pure Elliot.

His face was only centimeters from hers now and if she moved just the right way her lips would be capturing his. She could feel his hot breath tickle the skin of her neck and noticed his eyes were closed as he took his deep breaths. He was so close she could count every eyelash, every freckle, every crevice of his face. In all of the years of their partnership they had never become this close. "One night, Olivia," he breathed. "One night."

"You might pretend that one night together is going to make everything easier but you know better," Olivia whispered as her fingers wound around the strings of his jacket. "I _have_ always and _will_ always want you."

Some indescribable emotion flashed across his face as she spoke of always wanting him but he had no chance to process the gravity of her words because she immediately tightened her grip on his jacket and pressed her lips against his with a fervor and hunger he didn't know she was capable of having.

She certainly wasn't lying. She _wanted_ him and she was making that clear as she coaxed his lips open with her own and explored the newfound territory. Her fingers left their holding place over his jacket and buried themselves in his hair then quickly made their way back down to slide the zipper down to release him.

Elliot pulled back from her slightly as the jacket hit the floor. Her fingertips raked across his bare chest and he shuddered involuntarily. He made a move to remove the first layer of her clothing but her hands encircled his wrists, stilling his movements. She smiled almost shyly at him and lifted her shirt herself followed closely by her shorts.

He couldn't fight the grin that stretched for ear to ear as he took in the beautiful sight of her. A breathy laugh escaped him as the realization dawned on him; she was wearing the exact same bra and panties from that night. Finally the scene that had been the subject of many dreams was becoming a reality.

And then everything seemed to change.

What started as an emotional confession soon became the raw physical need to take each other. Elliot pulled her back to him as his mouth captured hers again. She tore impatiently at the button on his jeans, desperate to free him. When his jeans slid down his waist she blushed at the sight of his reaction to her through his boxers. But her embarrassment was only momentary as she smiled at him, watching as he reached his hand behind her back to release the catch on her bra. He barely waited until it hit the floor to walk her backwards, lean her against the wall and start exploring. She braced herself against the wall because she didn't think she was coherent enough to stand on her own.

Her head lolled back as he took a nipple between his teeth and she dug her fingertips into his back, her nails scraping painfully across his skin. He winced at the touch but when her hands tugged on the waistband of his boxers he completely forget why he was protesting. She deftly removed them with admirable skill and he took the opportunity to hook a finger around the elastic of her panties and finally discard them. His lips were applying pressure to her neck in the best possible way as he slipped a finger between them to see if she was ready. And boy was she _ready _for him.

They were both now palpably naked and she couldn't resist the urge to smile against his lips. He lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist as he pushed into her for the very first time. He stroked her cheek in an uncharacteristically gentle way as he moved against her in a solid rhythm.

"Elliot."

He'd heard her utter his name in so many ways but never like this. And it was even more glorious to him as she arched her back from the pleasure he was giving her. A series of stringent moans and noises escaped her and it was almost more than he could handle. He continued to push into her but this time at a much faster pace, his breathing becoming even more shallow than before.

Elliot locked eyes with her as he completely let go, feeling her body tense around his. He leaned his forehead precariously against hers as they both attempted to steady their breathing. He whispered sweet nothings to her as she calmed and clung to him.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they fell into her bed. He kissed her forehead and watched as her heavy eyes drooped. He smiled at how good it felt to have her body flush against his and he thought he could get very used to having her with him like this.

Tonight he would finally be getting sleep.

**I didn't mean to make it so mushy since I actually wanted it to be more hot sex. But I think it turned out rather well anyways.**


	5. The Shower

**AN: Sorry for the delay but you know how life goes. Enjoy the next installment!**

He needed to wash the remnants of the horrific case off of his body. It had been a long, strenous day with a case that had worn him out so badly he could barely blink an eye anymore. And yet, for some reason, as exhausted as he was, no way in hell was he going to be sleeping tonight. At least not after what he'd witnessed.

He supposed the only solution was to bide his time by visiting his partner. When in doubt, show up unexpectedly to your partner's apartment and flash that infamous grin of yours so that she just _can't_ stay mad at you.

It worked everytime.

He was lucky that Olivia was such a sucker for him when he made her melt with that Stabler smile.

She had given him a key after his divorce, claiming that he always had a back up place to crash if the going got rough. Which, for him, seemed to be on more than one occasion. He used the piece of metal only once in a blue moon but tonight would be another one of those times.

He knocked first, and when she didn't answer immediately, he assumed it was safe to make an entrance.

"Olivia," he called out but it garnered him no response. He furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering why she didn't answer as she usually did: _What the hell are you doing here, Elliot?_

All he got was silence.

Until he heard the noise in the distance; the running water coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Olivia Benson was in the _shower_.

Now he knew perfectly well that this was a natural hygiene habit of many, but he gulped heavily, the image of Olivia in that _state _dancing through his raunchy mind. It was a sight to behold.

He needed to keep it in his pants. He was beginning to resemble his teenage son which was _not_ something he particularly liked. Then again, there was no denying he was a guy and he figured it was God given right to become aroused at the thought of his beautiful partner in the shower.

He carefully turned the knob on the bathroom door so as not to disturb her and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. The closest he'd ever come to Olivia like this was when they had worked an undercover job and she had pranced into the room in just a bra and panties acting as a call girl to save his ass from a bunch of pigs.

But this time it was her, _all_ her.

Certainly sans the bra and panties.

It was essentially crystal clear, with the exception of the condensation that was already clinging to the sides of the glass panels. But it definitely wasn't misty enough to obscure his view.

And _what_ a view it was.

She was everything he had imagined she would be.

And more.

Without taking his gaze off of her, he began to peel away his clothing. His movement must have alerted her and she jumped slightly, surprised to see him at first, but then she stayed perfectly still, watching and waiting for his next move.

He knew that modesty probably should have been an issue by now, but his lower region clouded his insecurities. He divested himself of his last vestiges of clothing and slowly but surely slid the glass door back. Her mouth was slightly agape as if she was struggling for her words and he smirked, evidently proud of himself that he had the ability to cause her to become speechless.

He backed her into the wall behind them and leaned forward, one palm pressed against the still cool wall. He lowered his head and let the steamy water pound his flesh. It sheeted down every hard, lean inch of him relentlessly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Elliot?"

And there it was, the question he'd been waiting for. As much as she tried to make her voice give the impression she was protesting, she wasn't doing a very good job. She couldn't hide the fact that his little interruption wasn't totally unwelcome.

"I came," he breathed, his mouth hovering over hers. "for you."

His lips captured hers for the very first time in a heated kiss. He forgoed the foreplay and instead chose to ease her lips open and explore the new territory with his eager tongue. She gave him a moan in return, splaying her hands across his muscular shoulders. He let one hand tangle itself in her wet hair, the other snaking down in search of parts more suitable for teasing. She broke away from his kiss, her head lolling back and her breath shallow.

He simply couldn't resist sliding his hands over the length of her body, etching her cuves and the planes of her body into his mind. He'd anticipated this scene for so long and he was going to make damn sure he didn't miss anything. And so far, he was succeeding in that department.

His deft fingers found her breasts, teasing her cleverly. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of that torture, he bent his head and took a nipple into his hot mouth. This action elicited another moan and she pleaded with him to speed up.

As if he could.

So this time his erection found a place hotter than the shower ever could be.

Those hips that he had seen walking away from him so many times before packed a whole lot more power than he ever thought they could. She moved her hips against his in the perfect rhythm as if it came so naturally to her. They seemed to fit together without really knowing how, but he liked it that way.

And as he felt her body become stiff and firm, he pulled her close, which didn't seem to be close enough, and let her fall. He joined her and they both let each other's names roll off their tongues, clinging to one another as they rode out the incredible sensations.

It took her a few seconds to regain her normal breathing pattern but as soon as she was able to form coherent words, she stared up at him. The look on her face matched his own; exhausted beyond belief.

But one thing was for certain.

He realized they'd never actually gotten_ clean._


	6. The Hidden

**I got this lovely idea from a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction and I just could not resist this, even if it is completely out of the realm of anything these two would ever do. But I guess that is the purpose of fanfiction...**

He thought it was fairly pointless to attempt paperwork when he felt like his eyeballs were about to bulge from their sockets. But he knew that if he did not at least get _something_ done, he would face the wrath of Cragen when he sidled into work the next morning and he wasn't sure he could handle that this week.

What he _needed_ was a good fucking release to relieve the tension but hell if he were to ever get one.

He could do it himself but that was no fun. In that instance he felt like a horny teenager who was a desperate for a girl but could never attain one and wanted to avoid planting his seed all over his bedsheets for his mother to find in the weekend laundry. Both scenarios seemed_ wrong _in every aspect so he settled with being celibate for far too long because he craved the actual woman instead of just his left hand.

And that actual _woman_ was none other than Olivia Benson.

He had sworn to himself that he would keep his dick in his pants until she came back from that undercover job but he was finding it increasingly difficult to curb his desires. She had been in his bed every night since he had finally decided to man up and tell her how he really felt when he was inches away from losing her and he was certainly at a lose for words when she had told him she had an undercover stint to pull off and she wouldn't be around for a few months. She had apologized time and time again for leaving him with the worst case of blue balls but he didn't really think she could be too sympathetic.

He had just reminded her that she would owe him when she returned.

And praise the divine above, Olivia Benson was back in her native grounds of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, ready to see Elliot Stabler again and fulfill her promise. She was flashing him the smuggest of grins to let him know that she hadn't forgotten and that she was hell bent on making up for lost time.

He stared at her with a slack jawed and wide eyed expression as she walked seductively over to him, glancing behind him momentarily to determine if they were alone. He mentally kicked himself when he remembered that his colleagues had all said their goodbyes hours ago and he was the only occupant.

Which meant they were free to do whatever the fuck they wanted.

And fuck they would.

She was never a hesitant person when it came to him, never cautious or bashful when they were intimate. She spun the desk chair around to face her and she leaned over, giving him a magnificent view of her breasts right before she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. She kneeled down in front of him, grabbing hold of his calves and applying light pressure with her fingertips. Her hands, though not loosening their grip on him, slid from those calves to those thighs she had surely missed and began to massage him with what could only be deemed as intent.

Intent to drive him absolutely_ insane_.

She took the initiative to divest him of his last vestiges of clothing from the waist down and she gazed longingly at the sight of his erection. He could only imagine what sort of ideas were spinning through her mind at that moment and it only made him harder thinking about it.

He could feel her voice vibrate with a purr as she went back to his flesh, placing languid kisses over his skin until she reached his length. She avoided that part of his anatomy first and moved to his balls, where she took one in her mouth with ease and seemed content to stroke the other with her fingers. She was using this particular maneuver to render him speechless and he found it most effective.

What that woman could do with her tongue.

He spread his legs even wider, immensely enjoying the sensation of her tongue laving him at the very base of his penis. This earned her a moan that escaped his lips and she smiled against him, her tormenting tongue continuing its assault as it danced slowly over him. By the time her moist lips slid over his crown, he was positively aching for the pleasure and he raked his fingers through her hair in an attempt to pull himself together.

Suddenly he heard the door to the precinct swing open and he knew the footsteps of his boss were soon to follow. They exchanged looks of panic seconds before he entered and Olivia barely managed to conceal herself from beneath the desk. "Cragen?"

"I see you have finally decided to tackle that moment of a molehill," Cragen chuckled as he nodded towards the mile high stack of paperwork on his desk. "Glad to know someone is doing it."

Elliot opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a croak. This was apparently enough to alarm Cragen, his eyebrow quirking at the unusual state of one of his finest detectives. "You okay?"

"Just dandy," Elliot managed to choke out. He was utterly relieved to discover he could form coherent sentences, even if they were a bit stilted. But then this notion was lost when he felt Olivia snap out of her tactful inactivity and return to the deed of lavishing his erection. He could feel himself spiraling to the edge and he knew that if she made him come right then, it was something he'd be hard pressed to hide from his vigilant boss.

"You might want to get your partner to help you out with that paperwork."

"I highly doubt," Elliot said through clenched teeth. "that Olivia would have any interest in helping me out with this mess."

This earned him a rather sharp nip on his inner thigh to which he had to hold back a scream. He was perilously close to climaxing in front of his boss and he wasn't sure he could bear the humiliation if he did. It took everything in his goddamned power to think of something _other_ than Olivia.

"Have fun with that," Cragen added with a sincere smile. "I will see you bright and early in the morning."

"What the _hell _was that for?"

But he rather forgot why he was protesting when her lips curled back around him, knowing that this action could silence him far better than words could. He was being sucked down into that hot, soft throat and pinned down with iron hands so as not to writhe.

It had been months since they had become lovers and he simply could not fathom how she could blow his mind time and time again, how the ecstasy of her lovemaking astonished him. He could not understand it nor could he explain but what he did know was that nothing compared to having her in every capacity.

It was that thought, interestingly enough, that pushed him over the deep end.

He could now begin to understand why people killed one another for_ this_.


End file.
